Sex in the Courtyard
by SilverTeletraan
Summary: Alternate ending! See inside fore more details  What would have happened if Grell had lost his bet to Sebastian? Soon to be M


**Dedicated to MidnightBlueMoon179, Gureru-Sama, and Yuki Tenshi-anime freak. Because they encouraged me to get off my ass and write again ^-^**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, no matter how much id like too. This story is Yaoi, so if u don't like, no read. Reviews welcomed :3.**

**This is if Sebastian hadn't of made a noise in the story, 'Bondage in the Cellar.' I'm making this into a separate story because I can. If you'd like more background info, then please read story mentioned above.**

_Grell giggles and then gives the best puppy eyes he could muster "Would you let me do things like this to you Sebby? Pretty please? ~"_

_"No" Sebastian states flatly._

_'Oh Sebby, how could you be so cruel?' Grell pouts but doesn't relent, and decides to try a different tactic, "I'll make you a deal! Any deal, just name it!"_

_Sebastian seems to think it over for a minute, making Grell antsy from the wait and then he smirks, "All right Grell-san, if you can make me utter a noise, I'll let you be on top for once" Grell instantly perked up at that, in more that one place, "but if you fail too…then you have to have sex with Pluto."_

_"THE DOG!" Grell cried._

Grell had made that bet with Sebastian the previous night in the cellar. He was full of confidence and was very certain that he would have won that bet, but alas, he had failed miserably. The stoic butler had not made a single noise, not of pleasure nor pain. Grell had misjudged the tolerance of a demon who works for a spoiled brat for a living. Grell whined to himself as he sat in Sebastian's room. Normally he would jump at the idea of being in his Sebbys' room, but this time it was not a happy occasion. He had lost the bet, and Sebastian refused to let Grell go back on his word. Grell was to wait in Sebastian's room until Sebastian had finished his chores from the brat.

"Oh Sebastian…how could you live with another male touching me?" he sniffled a bit as he whined this to no one in particular. He was starting to go stir crazy. Sebastian's room was clean, of course, but it lacked anything for entertainment. There were no books, no paper or pens, and not even outfits for Grell to try on! So Grell was forced to just sit in a chair, and wait for that damned black butler that he cant help but not love as much at the moment.

After about an hour of just sitting on a soft chair, boredom took over Grell, and he then dozed off still sitting in the chair. He was slumped in the chair, and his head was on his shoulder. His breathing was slow, and he didn't notice the black butler walk into the room quietly as he always did when entering a room.

Sebastian glanced at the sleeping shinigami in his chair. He then looked around the rest of his room. It was quite messy from Grells entertainment search, making the demon sigh. He went about and straightened the room. He could have used his super speed to finish it in a few seconds flat, but he decided to let the red head sleep. Once he was finished, he went over to Grell. He leaned over and looked at Grell intently for a moment.

He smiled kindly, and stated "Grell-san it is time to wake up." He then grabbed a hold of the chair, and flipped it over, making Grell fly over with it.

Grell woke with a jolt. He had been having a peaceful dream about him and Sebastian and their dozens of children, but then he had awaked to his bottom hitting the unforgiving floor. With a groan he rubbed his now sore bottom and looked up at Sebastian. He pouted and whined, "What was that for...and I was having the best dream too..."

"It is time for you to fulfill your end of our deal Grell-san." He stated, completely ignoring the red heads whines, "Come with me." With that said, he turned and walked out of the room.

Grells eyes widened and he scrambled up to his feet and jogged after Sebastian. He slowed once he had caught up, but he was still pouting. He didn't know what Sebastian was planning for him, but he knew that would involve either, Pluto or pain, and possibly both. Sebastian's sadistic side wasn't as fun when the pain wasn't sexual.

Sebastian led him outside to the back yard, past the garden, and out to a very remote location of the property. He looked around and then put his thumb and first finger to his lips. He whistled and almost instantly, Pluto bounded out of a patch of thick trees. He was in his human form and he barked happily running around Sebastian in circles excitedly. Sebastian made a soft, 'eh-hem' noise, and Pluto stopped instantly, sitting and wagging his butt. Sebastian turned his attention to Grell and had an evil smirk on his face. True he was always smirking, but this one was more…unnerving than the others. "Grell-san, this will be your partner for intercourse today." He gestured to the panting, drooling Pluto and then continued, "I'm sure you're aware of our deal. You are to have sex with Pluto, but I will be gracious. You may choose what form Pluto is in while this is happening." He stated calmly.

Grells eyes widened. 'Sebastian would have had that dog do me in his dog form?' Grell thought surprised to himself. That dog was HUGE when he was in his actual dog form. Grell got a mental picture of that dog on top of him, probably with a 'little dog' that was as big as Grells leg. He shuddered at the picture, "I want him in human form of course!...I'd rather have you inside me though…I can't believe you'd let that mutt have his way with me!" he whined and crossed his arms across his chest. He was hoping to put Sebastian on a guilt trip, which of coarse wasn't going to happen.

Sebastian merely smiled coolly and nodded as if Grell hadn't even said that last sentence. He turned to Pluto and smiled kindly, even if it disgusted him to do so, "Alright Pluto, you remember our deal right?" He couldn't believe that he agreed to Pluto's wants, but seeing Grell being topped by the dog man was too good to pass up. Pluto nodded eagerly and wagged his naked bottom even more. Sebastian nodded, "Good boy, now go have fun." He stood back up straight, and took a few steps back.

Pluto finally took his attention away from his beloved Sebastian to look at Grell. He grinned and began to run toward Grell on all fours.

Grells eyes widened and he turned quickly to run away. He may have agreed to this, but he wasn't bout to let that mutt take him without a fight! He ran around in circles for a while with Pluto hot on his heels. He looked over at Sebastian, who was just smiling and watching as if this was a cartoon. Grell pouted, and accidentally tripped on a rock, causing him to plummeted face first into the grass. He landed with a grunt, and then grunted again when Pluto did a dog pile onto Grells back.

Sebastian smirked as he turned to leave after Grell had tripped. Watching the chase had been fun, but he had other more important matters to attend to. He would check in with Grell in a few hours or so.

Grell sat up with difficulty just in time to see Sebastian walking away. He whimpered and desperately reached for his beloved, "Sebas-chan! Please don't leave me!" He cried out dramatically. He really didn't want to do this, and he was just about to tell Sebastian that, when Pluto gave him a big dog lick on his cheek, leaving behind a trail of saliva. He gasped and looked disgusted, "Ew, you slobbery mutt!" He shouted in distress as he tried to force the dog man off of him. Pluto didn't relent; in fact he seemed to like the attention no matter what for it was in. Grell growled and pushed the dog mans face away from his own.

Pluto smelled like dog! By the time this would be over, Grell would smell like he rolled around in a dog kennel. Grell pouted and managed to turn over onto his back. Pluto was straddling the red heads hip looking happy as ever. Grell blushed a little. True Pluto was a hunk in his eyes, but his love was Sebastian! He was not the kind of woman who cheats on her beloved. He thought it over for a minute, 'the quicker I do this…the quicker I can take a bath and be with my Sebas-chan!...I might as well make the most of this situation I suppose.' He gulped and sat up so he was closer to Pluto. His heart was beating a bit faster as he gave Pluto a peck on the cheek.

Pluto smiled happily and instantly glomped Grell back to the ground. His butt was in the air wagging happily as he began to furiously lick at Grells face and neck. His way of mating, and humans way of mating was a bit different in how it begins, but the end result was always the same. He pulled away from Grells saliva coated neck and flipped Grell over onto his stomach. He started to chew and pull at Grells pants to get them off.

Grell blushed red and whipped the saliva off his face. 'Hasn't he ever heard of foreplay?' Grell thought to himself while Pluto tried to declothe him. He sat up and took off his coat while pushing Pluto away, "Geeze, calm down before you rip it! Here you damned horny mutt!" he growled and pulled his pants down. He was wearing filly red underwear, ladies of course, and he blushed a little more. He was sure that dog would not find the underwear attractive at all, he just hopped that Pluto wouldn't tear them apart. They were his favorite pair.

Pluto watched and was panting slightly. He was visibly ready to mount Grell already and his cheeks were flushed from the heat. He knew what Grell was doing to he waited patiently for Grell to remove his pants. He didn't have enough patience though, as he jumped on top of Grell and then dug his claws into Grells hips. He growled a little and bit down onto Grells neck, giving him a mating mark.

Grell winced at Pluto's claws and make a squeak at the feel of Pluto's bite. He noted how rough the male was, almost worse then Sebastian. His actions seemed more feral, and were made out on instinct. He couldn't believe he was about to do this sort of thing, with PLUTO of all creatures. He would defiantly have a lot to complain bout for the next few days…

**Will Pluto get some action with our little redhead? Will Ciel get any taller? Will I get off my ass and write the smut? Idk, maybe if I get good reviews all of these dreams will come true ;3**


End file.
